Isn't She Pretty?
by Stardust16
Summary: Story adopted from BasketBallQueen. Farkle has a crush and is too afraid to talk to her, so Lucas decides to help him out—by slapping him, over and over. Rated K. Set in late Season 1 or early/mid Season 2. Farkle/OC, implied Lucaya.


**Hey everyone! I'm back and I'm here with a story I adopted from BasketballQueen, a writer on the Girl Meets World and Lab Rats (along with other Disney shows) archive. I'm sad to say she'll be leaving Fanfiction and passing her account on to someone else. All of her stories will be deleted on October 8th, so if you haven't gotten a chance to take a look and read them yet, I highly suggest you go ahead and read them now.**

 **I do not own anything from this story or Girl Meets World. Credits go to Disney and BasketballQueen. The only thing I did was add in/take out a few words, but otherwise, that's it; that's all I did. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Just talk to her already!"

"What?! Are you crazy?! How am I suppose to do that?!"

"Just go up and say, 'Hey Alaska.' That's all."

"Easy for you to say! You're Lucas Friar, John Quincy Adams Middle School's heartthrob. You have girls heads over heels for you. Literally nobody would say no to you! Well, actually, maybe Maya would, and Mr. Matthews too, but still!"

"Heartthrob? Well, I wouldn't say that, but I guess I'm average looking."

" . . . Are you trying to make me feel bad or something? Stop flaunting your good looks in front of me!"

"I'm not doing that. I'm just saying to talk to her."

"Like I said before, easy for—"

"—me to say."

"Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"What are you? My mother?"

"No! Oh, great! I'm so ugly that I look like a girl! All the more reasons why Alaska wouldn't like me!"

"Dude, Alaska would love you! She said that she likes awkward, weird nerds!"

" . . . I may not know much about girls, but I do know that when girls say that, they meant those shy, attractive guys with those thick glasses that you see in movies or T.V. shows!"

"Whatever. Just saying, dude. I heard Alaska likes nice guys with an actual brain."

"How do you know what Alaska likes? Have you been stalking her? . . . Wait, have you?!"

"What?! No, of course not!"

" . . . Lucas . . . "

" . . . "

"Okay! So maybe I've asked her friends for a little information about what she likes in guys, but can you blame me?! You've been talking about how she's so pretty with her 'luxurious blonde hair and her pretty deep eyes' and blah, blah, blah. I'm on the edge of losing my sanity."

"I don't talk like that! But seriously?! Have you seen her? And it's not my fault that I can't stop talking about her! With those hypnotizing green eyes that just resemble the fields of nature and—"

"Oh, not this again."

"—those wavy curls that fall just below her shoulders—"

"Please kill me now."

"—and her smile that shows those pearly white teeth—"

"Gosh, why me? What have I done wrong?"

"—how her energy radiates throughout the room when she dances. Just seeing her makes me—ouch! Did you just slap me?!"

"Yeah. You wouldn't shut up. But anyways—"

"My cheek stings like a thousand bees now!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But it was the only way to—"

"It hurts really bad, you know!"

"Who cares?!"

"I care! My cheek hurts, bad!"

"Okay, okay, whatever. I'm sorry. So, as I was saying—"

"Nicely!"

" . . . Fine. I. Am. Sorry."

"Good. I forgive you."

"Okay, thanks and stuff. So, as I was saying before, talk to her!"

"What am I going to say to her anyways?!"

"Just say 'Hey Alaska.' It's not that hard."

"Not that hard?! What if I stutter?! What if I lose my voice before I talk to her?! What if—"

"Dude, there's like a zero percent chance of any of those things happening. And quit overthinking this too; you look like you're gonna hyperventilate."

"Still! What if—ouch! Did you just slap me again?!"

"Yeah. It'll get you to talk to Alaska."

"How is slapping me—ouch!"

"It'll knock some sense into ya! Besides, it's fun!"

"How is—ouch! Stop that!"

"Just talk to her!"

"But still! What if—"

"Don't make me slap you again."

"But—but, what if—ouch! Seriously?! Again—ouch!"

"This is just too fun!"

"Stop slapping me—ouch! I hate you."

"I am starting to love my job again!"

"I swear, if you slap me one more time, I will—ouch! Oh, come on!"

"What the heck? Are you guys having a slap fest or something?"

"W-Well—I, well, we were—um, uh, you see—"

"Hey Alaska."

"Hey Lucas. Is there something wrong with Farkle?"

"No. He just likes you and he doesn't know how to talk to you."

" _Lucas_!"

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Lucas Friar, I will personally—"

"Pick me up at seven?"

" . . . W-What?"

"Here's my number. Call me."

" . . . "

"Farkle has a girlfriend! Farkle has a girlfriend! Farkle has a girlfriend!"

" . . . What just happened?"

"I'll tell you what just happened. Alaska gave you a kiss on the cheek, her phone number, and you got a date with her! And this was all because I slapped you! I am the greatest friend ever!"

"Who's the greatest friend ever? Me, that's who! Me, me, me—ouch! Did you just slap me?!"

"Payback. Plus, I know you have a thing for Hart over there."

"What?! Why would I have a thing for her?! Just because of her chocolate rooted blonde hair; the way she always—"

"Oh boy, here we go again . . . "

"—and the way she—ouch! Why'd you slap me?! Again?!"

"Dude, just talk to her already!"

"Easy for you to say! You just scored a date with Alaska—ouch!"

"You were right! This is fun!"

* * *

 **So, yeah. Credits go to BaskeballQueen for the story and her OC, Alaska.**

 **There's not really all that much detail and description (I could always try and make a similar version of this and add more detail), but this is one of my favourite stories and I wanted to make it as close to the original as possible.**

 **If you liked it, go ahead and tell BasketBallQueen what you think! (Like I said before, her is being passed on to another on October 8th, so make sure to PM her before then) If you want to see some of my original works, go ahead and check out Girl Meets Adventures, if you haven't read it yet.**

 **I will also be posting two more stories adopted/reposted from BasketBallQueen—another Girl Meets World one and a Lab Rats one—so make sure to be on the lookout for those too! :)**

 **~Star :)**


End file.
